


Day One: Shaky Hands

by GummiStories



Series: Malec Whumptober [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Day One: Shaky Hands, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Protective Magnus Bane, Tumblr Prompt, Whump, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-16 15:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Whumptober is here!!!Day One: Shaky handsorThere is an assassination attempt on the inquisitor, of course his husband would be the one to bring him back from the brink of death





	Day One: Shaky Hands

“Magnus you need to stop, he’s going to be okay” Clary’s soft voice said behind Magnus who was leant over the bed, a constant stream of blue healing magic coming from his palms.

“I will stop when Alexander wakes up” Magnus gritted his teeth and pushed down harder causing his husband’s back to arch into the magic and a small groan slip from his lips.

“Draining yourself of all your magic isn’t going to help either of you, you need to rest” Izzy’s stern voice also piped up. With a headache forming behind his eyes and pain beginning to thrum through his body, Magnus ignored his sister in law and focused on pushing as much magic into his husband

Magnus had been expecting today to be just like every other day, a full day of clients demanding all types of things, wards, demon summonings, potions and anything else he was capable of. It was around 4 pm when Magnus had gotten a call from one of Alec’s colleagues, they were strangely calm as they told Magnus that there had been an assassination attempt on the inquistor and he was needed to come and inspect his wounds.

Magnus had felt his heart drop into his stomach when those words were uttered so calmly. Alexander… _his_ husband had almost lost his life and Magnus had been totally oblivious to it. In a state of utter and total panic, Magnus left his client’s house without muttering a word, too eager to get to his husband and heal him.

If he thought he had felt dread before, upon arriving at the institute Magnus had almost passed out. Alec was laying in an infirmary bed, nurses rushing around him attempting to close wounds on his chest that kept reopening, clearly some type of magic. Magnus ordered them all aside and began working, fear driving him as Alec’s life hung on the edge.

It had taken hours to finally get the wounds to stay closed for longer than a few minutes, meaning it was safe for Alec to be taken back home. No one had argued with Magnus as he removed his husband from the infairmy bed, all the shadowhunters backing up as the cat eyed warlock glared at them before walking through a portal.

Magnus had quickly deposited his husband on their bed before calling his siblings, it was only fair that they knew what had happened. Expectantly they had asked Magnus to portal them from New York, even though there wasn’t much they could do other than sit around and watch Magnus drain himself to keep Alec’s wounds closed

After about three hours, Clary, Izzy and Jace could all see that Alec’s chest was no longer reopening as it had been, Magnus was in the clear to stop but it seemed the warlock was nowhere near stopping.

“MAGNUS!” Clary shouted causing him to jump and cease the magic stream, once the magic stopped the fatigue hit Magnus like a train and he stumbled backwards. Thankfully Jace and Izzy was there to catch him and lower him down into a nearby chair where Clary kneeled down in front of him, sadness and worry in her eyes.

“I can’t stop… I can’t, what if they open up again” Magnus huffed out attempting to push himself up from the chair, but Clary was quick to stop him and grab his hands which were shaking violently.

“Magnus you need to listen to me, Alec is going to be okay. The wounds stopped opening about 10 minutes ago, you need to rest” Clary said gently as if she was speaking to a frightened child 

“But-”

“Clary is right Magnus; unlikely if something happens again, Alec is going to need your help and you won’t be any good if you can’t even stand” Jace stated. Magnus sighed and looked down at his hands which Clary were holding gently, the overexertion of his magic was clearly taking a toll on his body as his hands were barely held steady in Clary’s hands. He looked over to Alec biting his lip in worry as he took in his pale figure laid out on their bed, he seemed slightly more at ease then he had been for a while, maybe he was in the clear…

“Alright, but _anything_ changes in Alexander’s condition whilst I’m asleep, I’m to be awoken immediately” Magnus said firmly looking at the three shadowhunters. All three of them nodded and Clary let go of his hands, laying them down on his thighs. Izzy draped a blanket around Magnus before placing a hand on his shoulder

“Thank you, for saving my brother” Izzy gave him a small smile as the other two exited the room

“Always Isabelle, I promised him forever and I intend to keep that promise” Magnus said as he felt exhaustion quickly settling into his whole body. Isabelle smiled at him again before walking towards the door and turning off the light, giving Magnus one more look before she exited, he was already asleep.

“You chose a good one Alec… Well done big brother”

**Author's Note:**

> I kept Clary in this because come on... Clary losing her memories was just a cheap way to finish the series  
I hope you enjoyed day one! I'm looking forward to posting these
> 
> The list I'm following:  
https://whumptober2019.tumblr.com/post/187356400823/october-approaches-and-so-does-whumptober-2019  
Follow my writing tumblr: https://gummi-stories.tumblr.com/


End file.
